Sad Beautiful Tragic
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: "We had a beautiful magic love there What a sad beautiful tragic love affair"


**A/N: This is a song fic for the song Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

 **Sad**

Eliza watched as her husband marched off to war. Tears were pricking at her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Emotion was tugging on her heartstrings and she wanted to remain strong for her husband's sake.

Alexander turned back to risk a glance at her and she tried to smile back reassuringly. Even though it probably looked more like a grimace. The look on his face had been of pure determination and she knew that he wouldn't stop until he was able to have some sort of glory. He kept walking until he reached the carriage that would take him off to camp, where he would assist Washington.

She was incredibly proud of her husband, but at the same time she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay by her side. Except he had the need to prove himself to all of those around him. No matter what she said wouldn't change any of that.

Eliza sighed and slowly closed the front door behind her. She resisted the urge to slide onto the floor and collapse into tears. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that this feeling of sadness would go, and that Alexander would come back to her.

 **Beautiful**

Strands of Eliza's hair stuck to her face as she stared down at the face of her newborn son. He was perfect. Her breath had evened out and yet at the same time she was breathless at the sight of her son. Her own flesh and blood as well as her husband's. Oh, how she loved him so.

The door to their bedroom opened and Alexander stuck his head in. Eliza nodded at him as if to say that it was alright for him to come closer. Without hesitation he walked quickly over to her side. He sat hesitantly on the bed beside her and gazed at their son. Love filled within his eyes and Eliza couldn't help but feel more in love with her husband.

"He's perfect." His voice cracked and Eliza could feel a few tears slip down her face. She couldn't contain herself, her emotions were brimming over the surface. It didn't help that exhaustion was threatening to take over, with every blink of her eyes she could feel herself getting closer and closer to sleep.

"Sleep, my dear." Alexander said, his fingers brushing across her forehead. "I'll keep watch over him while you rest."

Carefully, Eliza helped shift their son into Alexander's arms. Eliza knew he would be a wonderful father and by the way he was staring at Philip as if he could never get enough of him.

"Thank you, love." Alexander whispered as he pressed his lips against her forehead. A soft smile found its way on Eliza's face as she closed her eyes.

 **Tragic**

"Please don't go." Eliza begged as she held onto her husband's hand. His grip was growing weaker and Eliza couldn't bare to think what would happen after that.

His face was pale, and still losing color. Eliza couldn't believe that she was watching the life drain from his eyes. It was one of the last things she thought she would ever see and one of the last things she would want to see. It felt as if her heart was threatening to shatter into several thousand little pieces.

That morning when she had watched him writing she had never thought it would lead to this. To him lying on a bed, a spot of red on his shirt, his face clammy and the life slowly melting away from his eyes. A life that she was sure that would never go away, it shined bright when he did his work or was with the children.

It felt impossible that Alexander Hamilton could be dying.

"My love, I'll see you again." He rasped out.

"Don't do this." She whispered. Eliza wished that if she commanded it he wouldn't be able to die.

"I love you." Eliza said as she moved her head right next to his. She could feel his breath come out in little puffs against her skin.

"I love you too." He managed to force out and Eliza could hear how hard it was for him to say that. Alexander's voice was hardly more than a whisper and his eyes had a glazed over look.

"I can see him." Alexander whispered, a slight smile on his face.

"Who, Alexander?" Eliza asked, fear striking her heart. Who was he seeing and oh god, could he please stay?

"Philip," Her heart sunk, but she wished she could see him too.

Alexander's breathing grew shallower and Eliza found herself squeezing his hand tighter. Praying that she could hold onto his life.

Eliza watched his face, hoping to memorize every little bit. Because no matter how much she denied it she knew that Alexander wouldn't live past the sunset.

She was right. His breathing slowed and his hand completely let hers go. And in that moment it felt as if her heart had been physically ripped from her chest and thrown on the floor in front of her.

Alexander was gone.


End file.
